


Consequences of a One Night Stand

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Spock, Christmas, K/S Advent Calendar, Knotting, M/M, Mate for Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wakes up to find Jim Kirk in his bed after the night of the Winter Ball. No big deal except Jim's a werewolf and they mate for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 K/S Advent Calendar using the prompt: _Academy AU. Kirk is a werewolf (a recognized Federation species) and Spock has cat ancestry, which causes an initial animosity. At the Academy Winter Party, they call a truce and suddenly realise they have a lot more in common than they realized._  
>  Nothing to warn for,(other than knotting) but a heads up: Spock can get drunk off wine cause of reasons.  
> Art by [tprillahfiction](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/143467.html) Nothing explicit. Be sure to tell her how great her and her art is.  
> Beta read by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant)

Bright sunlight streamed through the window right onto Spock's face as he slowly roused from his sleep. Shifting his body under the covers, he blinked and stretched. As he did he hit something in the bed with him. Not something. Someone! Quickly sitting up, Spock jerked back the blankets to see the sleeping form of Jim Kirk, a fellow cadet and Starfleet's first werewolf recruit.

Spock stared in barely concealed horror at Jim’s sleeping form. Snapping out of his shock, he shook Jim awake. Jim shifted and rolled over on to his back as he stared blearily at Spock. He surprised Spock by smiling at him and pulling him down onto the bed.

"Hey. Good morning. How do you feel?" Jim murmured, burying his face into Spock’s neck and nuzzling it.  Startled, Spock pushed him away and in doing so almost fell out of the bed. Jim’s arm shot out in record time saving him from hitting the floor.

"Whoa. Careful. I don't want our first day together spent in a hospital," Jim said. He smiled some more as he attempted to pull Spock towards him. Looking indignant, Spock pulled his arm out of Jim’s grip.

"There seems to be something amiss. You are here in my bed and under the impression that I want you here," Spock said. He glared at Jim, who had stopped smiling.

Sitting in the bed, Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I take it that you don't remember last night?” he ventured.

Spock frowned and pored over his memories from the night before. The previous evening had been the night of the Academy’s Winter Ball. At the insistence of his friend Nyota, and against his better judgment,  Spock had attended.

The night had started off well enough, with Spock sticking close to Nyota, a glass of watered-down punch in one hand. Where it all went wrong was when Nyota spotted someone from across the room and trotted away. Spock had been at the buffet table, trying to decide if he wanted to try the crab dip.  It wasn’t until he bumped into Jim, spilling punch all over the both of them, that things got ugly.

The thing about Vulcans that most people did not know was that they were descended from a breed of humanoid-like cats. What most people didn’t think about was that a werewolf was a human mixed with wolf traits, so they were basically like dogs. Everyone knows what they say about cats and dogs.

It was well known by all that Spock did not get along well with Jim. At first, Jim had tried to be nice to Spock, but now he wanted nothing to do with him. Most of the time their paths never crossed, but when they did, usually someone had to separate them.

Last night that task had been given to a sour-faced man who kept swearing at Jim and glowering at Spock. Spock still wasn’t sure who the man had been, but Jim had kept calling him Bones. After he had left Jim and his friend to argue, Spock slipped away so he could head back to his apartment. It had been a cold night with a half-full moon lighting up the sky and the campus grounds. There didn't seem to be any stars out.

Spock had stopped to adjust his hat and scarf when he was ambushed by a group of local ruffians. Had it been only one or two of them Spock would not have been concerned, but there had been five. They circled around Spock.

Still Spock managed to hold his own until one knocked his legs out from under him. They towered over him and he expected the worst when something come out of the shadows and tore into them. They ran screaming into alleys and a minute later Jim Kirk was slipping his coat back on, asking Spock if he was okay.

After that Jim offered to walk Spock back his apartment. Spock accepted begrudgingly. They had returned back to his apartment and Spock felt that he should try to be gracious so he offered Jim a drink and some food. They ate and drank wine in silence until Jim asked about his bookcase.

It was a two shelf case that held a number of old books. Jim had seemed excited and asked if he could look at them. Surprised that someone else seemed to value his collection, Spock agreed. Carefully, Jim looked at each book, smiling, marveling at them separately. He gabbled away, telling Spock which ones he had read, which he hadn't. He even told Spock about his own personal collection.

After that, Jim caught sight of the 3D chess board that Spock had in one corner of the room. He lamented how he never had anyone to play with him, because his roommate, his friend Bones, didn't play. It might have been the wine or something else, but Spock asked him if wanted to play a round.

Jim Kirk’s smile became like a tiny sun and they moved over to the board. The whole time they kept drinking and talking. Jim told Spock about growing up in Iowa and what it was like to be a werewolf as a child. Spock shared details of his childhood on Vulcan and Jim listened intently, only stopping to ask questions about his mom.

They soon forgot about the game before them and it was in the wee hours of the morning when Spock heard Jim say, "Why do we not like each other?" Spock shrugged as Jim peered at him, a lazy smile on his lips. "I feel like I've met you before," Jim said slurring his words.

Spock nodded his agreement. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the same way. That and the wine were the only way to explain what happened next.

He stood and muttered to Jim that it was late and he should get some sleep. Without waiting for a reply he staggered towards his bedroom only to stop and turn to see Jim making his way to the front door.

"Are you not coming?" he said. Jim stared at him stupidly for a moment before he smiled and stumbled toward him. The were already tangled together, removing each others clothes before they even hit the bed.

Now Spock stared at the man in his bed, who was smiling at him, and he felt sick. He had just taken someone he barely knew into his bed. Not only that, but a someone who up to last night he had despised. Shaking his head, he started to get out of the bed, but Jim grabbed his hand again.

"You alright? You look pale."Jim moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, caressing his hair. Startled, Spock swatted at Jim's hands and tumbled out of the bed.

"I am adequate. I think you should go. Thank you for a pleasant evening and have a good day," Spock spilled out as he started to pull on his clothes.

Jim watched Spock dress a frown marring his expression. He stood up and walked over to Spock. He reached out to touch him, but once more Spock smacked his hand away.

"Desist from touching me. I understand what we did last night, but that was then and now I do not wish for you lay hands on me," Spock said.

Jim stared at him, horrified and hurt. He tried to smile and he reached out again. "Well, Spock, that's gonna be kinda hard for me, what with you being my mate and all."

Spock froze as he pulled on his shirt. He stared at Jim for the longest time and Jim shifted under the weight of Spock's glare. "Repeat that," Spock ordered.

"All of it?" Jim asked.

Spock shook his head "No. Just the part about me being your mate. Where did you get such a ridiculous idea in your head?"

Jim licked his lips. "But you are my mate now. The way this works for my kind is that you find someone, mate with them, and you are mates for life, so..."

Spock blinked. He shoved past Jim and out of  the room without a word. He marched into his kitchen and hit a button on his replicator to make tea. After a minute, he heard Jim coming down the hall. As he came into the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head, Spock did not turn to look at him.

"Spock, I know this is weird and you may not be comfortable with this right now, but we kinda talked about this last night and you were okay with it then," Jim tried, his tone annoyed and hurt.

Spock whirled on Jim. "What? We did no such thing, because I would have remember it.” He paused to breathe as he attempted to calm down. “I think you need to leave. Right now."

Gaping, Jim stared at Spock, his blue eyes wide and glassy.

"But I can't just leave you. You're my mate and I am obligated to stay with you..."

"I said to leave. Now!" Spock's voice was low and he was shaking. Jim blinked and looked around the room before turning back to Spock his expression pleading.

"Spock, please don't make me go," he begged. Spock gripped Jim’s shoulders, turned him out of the kitchen,  and shoved him towards the door.

"Get out," Spock ordered and with one last sad look over his shoulder, Jim nodded, gathered his things, and stepped out the door. As it shut behind him, Spock let out a sigh of relief and went back to the kitchen. For the rest of the day he thought no more about Jim Kirk.

~*~

The academy campus was abuzz with cadets getting ready for Christmas. Spock sat on a bench and watched as two girls walked by him carrying shopping bags. He hadn't decided what he was doing for the holidays. He could go home to Vulcan to see his family, but then again, the time could be used for studying.

As he thought about this someone sat next to him on the bench. He looked over and saw it was Jim's friend, Bones. He glared at Spock. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Spock stared at him blinking in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Bones gave a mirthless laugh. “You heard me. You're an asshole. I can't believe you just forced Jim out of your apartment like that."

“Is that why you are insulting me? I will have you know that Mr. Kirk was telling me that we were now life partners because we engaged in sexual congress one time. He is obviously unstable, so what else was I to do? Besides, that happened a week ago, why are you just now getting upset?"

Bones narrowed his brown eyes as the wind picked up around them. "Unstable? You stupid son-of-a-bitch! He's a werewolf. You don't sleep with one of those unless you are willing to be committed to them forever. And goddammit, that's what Jim thought you guys were doing. And I'll tell you why I’m just now saying something. Because I just found out. I made him tell me what the hell was wrong with him. Hell, I thought he was dying and honestly I think he might be."

 

Spock shifted on the bench and swallowed. "What do you mean? Is he not well?"

Bone rolled his eyes. "No, not really. He's grieving. His mate has rejected him and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Perhaps you are blowing this out of proportion? One does not grieve over a one night stand."

"Did you not hear a word I said? To Jim it wasn't a one night stand. Werewolves mate for life and if they are rejected by their mates, they'll mourn the loss. I've read up on this and there are cases where they die from grief, because they stop eating, and sleeping. The only reason Jim is as well off as he is, is because I have been watching out for him. I didn't know what was wrong with him until he told me what happened the night of the ball. After he told me everything, I thought I could come and talk you into seeing him. I understand where you're coming from here, I do, but I don't want to watch my best friend waste away."

Spock pursed his lips. He felt rotten inside, yet this was madness. He had just gone to bed with someone while drunk. That did not tie him to someone for life. But if Jim was as bad off as his friend said...

"I will go to see him, but I owe neither you nor him a thing. Have I made myself clear?"

Bones nodded. "All I ask is that you see him,” he said as he stood up from the bench. Spock joined him and they made their way across the campus back to the dorms.

~*~

"Jim. Hey, you still here man?" Bone called as he unlocked the door to his and Jim's suite and stepped inside.

Spock stepped in behind him and as he shut the door, he heard a weak reply of, "Hey Bones."

Wordlessly, Bones urged Spock towards the voice. Spock removed his coat, and swallowing hard, moved through the apartment. He moved past a tiny kitchenette and into a messy bedroom. Looking around, his eye settled on a lump of blankets on the floor. He crouched down in front of the lump and poked at it.

"Jim?" he asked and some of the blankets were thrown back to reveal Jim's face. Spock gasped. Gone was the bright sunny face that had greeted him that one morning. It had been replaced by one that was sad and pale. The blue eyes were dim and had dark circles around them. The blond hair was messy and greasy, and Spock could smell Jim’s breath from where he was.

"Spock?" Jim answered. Spock nodded, but said nothing. "It's nice to see you. How come you're here?"

"Your friend asked me to come," Spock supplied.

Jim looked disappointed. "I told Bones to leave you alone. I'm sorry. You can go. I know you don't want to be here," Jim said. He sunk down into blankets and Spock stared at him.

"You do not know if I want to be here or not, so do not presume," Spock said. This made Jim sit up. His blue eyes watched Spock warily and Jim’s pink tongue moved over his chapped lips.

"I don't get it. You don't want to be my mate, so why are you here?" Jim asked with a small amount of force behind his words.

Spock blew out a sigh through his nose. "Your friend said you were ill, so I came to see you. I am sorry that we did not start out on the right foot. Since we have already copulated, I would not be adverse to being in a relationship with you, but I am not your mate. Perhaps one day after we have dated for a..."

"No," Jim interject."It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but it doesn't and I told you that. I explained everything to you that night and you said okay. So no, I'm not okay with dating you until you decide what we are. You are my mate and if you don't want that, fine, but leave me alone."

Spock took Jim by the shoulders and shook him. "You are being ridiculous. I do not remember you explaining anything of the sort to me."

Jim shrugged, pulling away from Spock. "Okay. You don't remember. That's fine. Bones can show you out."

Spock huffed and stood. He wasn't dealing with this. He came, Jim was still unstable, so he was leaving. He started towards the door, but stopped when he heard Jim muttering. He paused and listened. Jim was singing. Shutting his eyes, Spock took in the words. As he did a memory unfolded.

He was kissing Jim and being pushed down on the bed. He could hear Jim laughing and felt warm hands under his clothes. Suddenly, Jim pulled back and stroked Spock's face his expression serious.

"Hey, ummm look. I really want to do this, but I think I should go."

Spock wrapped his arms around him tightly as Jim started to move. "But I do not wish for you to go. Is it because of our past confrontations? If so I apologize for my part in them. There. Now you can stay.”

Shaking his head, Jim laughed and nuzzled Spock, before he was serious once more.

"It's not that simple,” he said. “I want to stay. I really really want stay, but if I do, we'll fuck and I can't just fuck you."

Spock wrinkled his nose and frowned, "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. There is nothing wrong with you. It's because I'm a werewolf. We don't do casual sex. When we mate with someone, it's for life. So I can't sleep with you, not unless you wanna be stuck with me forever.”  Jim chuckled to indicate that this last part was meant to be a joke, but Spock seemed to consider it.

"I would find that to be acceptable," he said.

Jim stared at him. "Wahh? No. I'm being serious here. It's how my kind is programmed and it's not a joke."

Spock peered up at Jim, attempting to look indignant in his intoxicated state. "Jim, I am a Vulcan. We never joke."

Jim pursed his lips as his brow knotted. He open his mouth to protest when Spock reached up and kissed him again. The kiss lasted for some time and when it broke, with both of them attempting catch their breath. Spock started to pull at Kirk’s shirt.

“Hey no. Stop it. Let me go. I need to go,” Jim said as he tried to stand once more. This time Spock let him go and sat on the bed looking forlorn. Jim leaned in and kissed the top of Spock's head.

“Hey, don't be like that. I’m sorry, but I can come by tomorrow and we’ll have lunch, okay?” When Spock did not answer, Jim’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Look, I am doing us both a favor right now. Later on, who knows what could happen between us.”

“I wish to meld with you.”

“What?” Jim asked. 

Spock look  up  at him in earnest.

‘I wish to meld with you,” he repeated. “We will learn more about each other and it will be immediate. Then we can decide if we wish to continue, or go our separate ways.”

Jim shook his and sat back down next to Spock. “You must really want to get laid,” he muttered as Spock lined his fingers just so on Jim’s face. Spock gave him an indignant squint before closing his eye and beginning the meld.

During the meld, neither spoke, or even moved. They just sat passive, their faces expressionless and slack. Slowly as it ended they wiggled fingers and shifted their weight on the bed. Jim sat there, his expression thoughtful. Spock on the other hand looked smug.

“There,” he intoned.

“I don’t know…” Jim said 

Spock took him by the hand. “I do. In your mind I saw someone that was perfect for me in every way. If we were to continue and you considered me your mate,  I would be honored.” Jim chewed on his lower lips and looked down at his shoes. Spock waited to see if he would say something. When Jim maintained his silence, he moved closer.

“Of course, if you truly do not wish to proceed...”

Spock did not get to finish as Jim he reached forward and pulled them together. Their lips met again and Spock melted into the kiss. All at once Jim had him down on the bed, kissing his lips, face, neck, anything his mouth could reach.

Spock attempted to return the gestures, but Jim moved too quickly for him to place his mouth anywhere but on Jim's neck. Clamping his mouth down, he sucked and nibbled on the skin as Jim started grinding into his hip.

With shaking hands, Spock grabbed Jim's ass and squeezed. He heard Jim gasp and growl as something tore at his shirt. Spock stared down at the tatters.

"Sorry," Jim muttered before he buried his face into Spock's chest. Spock grunted in reply as he moved his hands and started undoing the clasp on Jim's pants. He was feeling needy and desperate as he worked, so once the fly was open he immediately grasped Jim's erection.

Jim's head jerked up his eye wide. "Whoa," he said pulling back a bit.

Spock released his hold and blinked. "I..." he said but Jim shook his head before he started pulling at Spock's clothes.

"It's okay. You just startled me."

Spock exhaled, relief washing over him that he hadn't pushed too hard. Pushing Jim's hand aside, Spock stripped off his clothes. Jim left Spock to it while he too started to undress.  Everything was tossed to one side and soon Jim was climbing back on to the bed naked. He climbed on top of Spock slowly and nuzzled his face.

"How keen are you on foreplay right now?” He asked. The feel of Jim’s breath on Spock's face made his dick twitch and he caught Jim's lower lip with his teeth, pulling on it lightly before answering.

"I feel at this point that it would be unnecessary. I wish to proceed to the act of copulation itself."

Jim grinned, his pupils blown wide. "Good. Rollover and tell me where you keep your lube." Spock blinked. Jim's face fell. "You do have lube, right?"

Spock shook his head and Jim hung his as he swore. Seeing Jim’s distress, Spock thought furiously. “I have oil that I use on my skin. Would that work?" 

Jim's head jerk up. "Hell at this point I'm willing to use butter. Where is it?"

Spock barely got out that it was in his bathroom before Jim was off the bed and out of the room. He returned a moment later with a bottle in hand. He held it out to Spock for inspection.

"This it?" Spock nodded and Jim grinned as he hopped back onto the bed. He motioned with his free hand for Spock to roll over. Spock rolled on to his stomach and was surprised when Jim gripped his hips pulling him up on this knees.

He didn't have to wait long before felt a warm finger trail down his bottom and slip between his cheeks. It pushed inside him slowly and he gasped, shutting his eyes. Jim worked the digit back and forward briefly before he added a second finger. Biting his lip, Spock held back a moan. The fingers alone made him feel full. He could only imagine what it would be like to take Jim's cock, which he had noticed was of sizable girth and length.

"You all right? Jim asked and Spock nodded wordlessly. Jim pushed in a third finger and Spock inhaled sharply. Jim paused and rubbed Spock's lower back with his free hand. Gradually, Spock relaxed and Jim continued working him open.

As Jim stretched him open, he curled his middle finger making sure he hit Spock’s prostate. As it swelled, Spock began rocking his body in time with Jim's fingers. After a minute, Jim pulled his fingers out and Spock inadvertently gave a disappointed moan.

The sound made Jim laugh. Spock felt something bigger than Jim's finger press into him. As it slowly and deliberately entered him, Spock's mouth opened though no sound came out. Behind him, Jim rubbed his back and made soothing sounds until he was fully inside.

He didn't move and Spock took in the feel of Jim inside him. He savored the burn and fullness, letting out a soft moan. He wiggled his hips and he felt Jim's hand on his body, stroking his back and hips.

"You good?" Jim asked and Spock nodded. With care Jim pulled back and pushed in again. With each time he increased his speed, but he kept it slowly and steady. Spock hung his head between his shoulders and whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" Jim asked as he stopped.

"Don't stop. I would like for you to use more force in your thrusts."

Jim didn't answer right away, but eventually he said, "I just want to be careful but If you're good..."

Spock moaned as Jim started moving again with more force behind his thrusts. He felt fingers digging into his hips and listened to Jim’s grunts as he pushed back into him.

After a moment Jim paused and Spock noticed that something was different. There was more pressure inside at one spot. He tried to think what it could be.

"Jim?" He started but he was cut off...

"It's okay Spock. It's my knot. Just relax." Spock opened his eyes and looked over her shoulder staring at Jim.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked.

Jim leaned forward and replied, "My knot. Werewolves knot, Spock. Like actual wolves."

Spock’s mouth hung open as he absorbed this information. He could feel it swelling inside him and he fought not to cry out. Involuntary he jerked and Jim held him in place.

"Don't move, okay?" Jim breathed and Spock fought to stay still. Jim placed kisses on his back. After a moment the swelling stopped. It pushed against the walls on his channel and rubbed against his prostate. Focusing on his breathing, Spock attempted to relax to ease the pressure. Jim seemed to be waiting for him as he did nothing, but kiss his back and stroke his skin.

"You okay?" Jim asked again and Spock nodded. "Alright, just move with me," Jim added and he slowly rocked his hips into Spock. Tentatively, Spock rocked with Jim. Inside Jim's cock barely moved, but his knot rubbed against Spock’s prostate stimulating it. As they rocked, heat and pleasure moved through Spock’s body. He relaxed some more and together they moved faster, both moaning low as they moved.

Spock dropped his shoulders and lay face down in the mattress, only moving his hips, grinding into Jim.

"You feel great, Spock," Jim breathed. Spock made a little noise of appreciation, while Jim chuckled. Reaching around Jim took Spock's erection in hand and milked it in time with his rocking. It wasn't long before they both came, Jim with a shout and Spock with a whimper.

Inside Spock could feel his channel fill with Jim's semen and his cock twitched. The knot seemed to pulse too and the feeling left him purring. Behind him, Jim worked on catching his breath. It was a good minute after that the knot shrank in size enough that Jim could pull out. When he did Spock stretched out on his stomach and Jim stretched out on top of him, nuzzling him and muttering his name over and over again.

Hands stroked Spock's hair and warm lips kissed his shoulders and neck. This level of affection was so amazing that Spock just wallowed in it for a while before he pushed Jim off so he could roll over and get out of the bed.

"Hey, where you off to," Jim numbered and Spock cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I need to clean myself," he replied.

Jim grinned lazily. "Oh yeah. You need help with that?"

"No, but I would not be adverse to your joining me for a shower," Spock said as he slipped out of the room with a coy look. "Bring the oil with you as the water tends to dry out my skin."

With a smile, Jim leaped to follow him down the hall to the bathroom. They showered together, with Jim being very adamant that he be allowed to wash Spock's hair. Afterwords he insisted that he massage the oil into Spock's skin. When questioned about both these things, he answered, "But I want to do this for you, as your mate." Spock only blinked and nodded his head.

"So that is it then?" Spock asked as they climbed into bed and Jim pulled him close. Jim nuzzled his hair and kissed the top his head.

"Pretty much. For me it's chemical. Hormones are released into my body that will help me develop the necessary attachment to you. Of course each time we have sex the attachment will grow and the bond between us will deepen. Well, in theory. You're not a werewolf, so I'm not sure how this will work without me seeming like I am crazy, but I can already feel it taking hold."

Spock blinked, his brow wrinkling. He was feeling far more sober at this point and while he couldn't say he regretted what he just did he was starting to worry about what he may have gotten himself into. Next to him, Jim kissed him once more and started to sing something that Spock couldn't make out, but it was low and soft, and he was lulled to sleep...

Spock's attention snapped back to the here and now. He stared at Jim, who was watching him carefully. Moving back into the room, he lowered himself down in front of Jim.

"I remember," he said.

Jim's eyes went wide. "Say that again?”

Spock licked his lips and took Jim's face in his hands. "I remember. We did discuss it and I was rather insistent that we move forward," he said.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, you were, but then again I kinda jumped you in the end."

"Yes, but I did not mind it. I did not mind it at all," Spock said. He peered into Jim's eyes and leaned in, kissing him. "I am sorry," he added. Before him Jim fought to control his breathing. His eyes were glassy and wet.

"So what now?" Jim asked his tone careful.

"I am your mate and we need to arrange accordingly," Spock answered.

Jim exhaled, a smile lighting up his face. "Really?"

"Yes," Spock said, and was taken by surprise when Jim leaned forward and kissed him hard. Spock returned the kiss and felt heat rising up his body till it burned the tips of his ears. As they kissed, Jim pushed the blankets off and pulled Spock into his lap holding him tightly.

When the kiss ended Jim did not loosen his grip so Spock stayed where he was. Jim just buried his head into Spock's chest and muttered promises for the rest of the night. Spock said nothing. He just stroked Jim's hair while his brain churned.

It was apparent that he was committed to this, so he would see it through. He just wasn't sure why he had wanted this so badly, or why he forgot about it so easily.

Jim asked Spock to stay the night with him and Spock agreed. They didn't have sex, but cuddled and Jim babbled about moving in together, going on a road trip to Iowa to meet his mother. Spock just nodded and took in Jim's bright smile.

"So how do you want to spend Christmas?" Jim asked as they drifted off to sleep. Spock shrugged.

"I am not sure, but I feel it will be something special," he said hoping that Jim didn't hear the uncertainly in his voice. He must not have, because he just snuggled closer to Spock, giving him a squeeze before whispering, "It will be. I'll make sure of it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays.


End file.
